


Family Name

by BerryBagel



Series: BerryBagel Rarepair Week 2019 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, But mostly fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Spoilers, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBagel/pseuds/BerryBagel
Summary: Arthur has missed his chance with Lyanna, but he's always down for a drive to Dairy Queen.Day three prompt: summer/winter





	Family Name

Arthur’s car really isn’t built to stand up to this sort of weather.  The engine makes this weird rattling noise whenever it’s below freezing, and if he tries to turn on the heat it smells like burning plastic.

 

But here he is, in the middle of a snow storm.  Because Lyanna wants a chocolate milkshake. The nearest Dairy Queen is fifteen miles away, which would be something of a journey even if there wasn’t standstill traffic at every major intersection.

 

“I’ve been thinking of names.  For the baby.” Lyanna says.

 

“Yeah?” Arthur says.  He’d like to turn and look at her in the passenger seat, but there’s absolutely no way he’s taking his eyes off the road.  People drive like idiots when it’s snowing.

 

“I’m thinking  _ Aegon _ .”

 

Arthur laughs, because that’s  _ gotta _ be a joke, right?  They brake at a stop sign, and Arthur hazards a look over at her.  Lyanna apparently isn’t kidding. She doesn’t exactly look  _ offended _ , though, so that’s good.  Yesterday Arthur told her one of her shoes was untied, and she burst into tears.  Pregnancy hormones are scary.

 

“It’s a family name!” Lyanna protests.

 

“Isn’t  _ Brandon _ also a family name?  Would that be too easy, or something?” Arthur asks.

 

“Not  _ my _ family, asshole.  Rhaegar’s grandfather was named Aegon.”

 

Ah, yes.  The requisite reminder that this was not an immaculate conception.

 

“Right.  Yeah. How’s Rhaegar doing?” Arthur asks.  Is he a bad friend for not just texting Rhaegar himself?  Probably, yeah.

 

“He’s home from the hospital.  Not supposed to do any heavy lifting for a few weeks.  Three broken ribs, and all that.”

 

Rhaegar liked to say that he was a lover, not a fighter.  Well, ol’ Bobby Baratheon  _ was _ a fighter, and didn’t take particularly kindly to Rhaegar knocking up his girlfriend.  Or Bobby’s  _ ex _ -girlfriend, by Rhaegar’s account of the story.

 

Regardless, Bobby is suspended, Rhaegar is apparently now out of the hospital, and Arthur is still the one Lyanna is calling to drive her fifteen miles across town to Dairy Queen.

 

They finally arrive at Dairy Queen, and Lyanna gets her chocolate milkshake.  She really is glowing. Arthur had thought that was just something people said to be nice.  The lady behind the counter congratulates them both. Lyanna either chooses to ignore the implication there, or ignores it completely.  They sit down at a booth inside and watch snow fall in the parking lot.

 

At this point, half the town must think the kid is Arthur’s.  His AP History teacher has been casually trying to give him daycare recommendations.  His neighbor claimed she was clearing out her attic, and did Arthur want these baby clothes her son had grown out of.   _ His own grandmother _ had said Lyanna was a lovely girl, and  _ was there anything Arthur should be taking responsibility for _ ?

 

No, Grandma, there was not.  Unless Arthur wants to take personal responsibility for the fact that he’s had a crush on Lyanna since middle school, and now has spectacularly missed his shot with her.  Gods, Arthur should be applying to colleges across the country. He should get as far away from this mess as he can.

 

He’s not going to.  He’s going to stay local, because Lyanna and baby hopefully-not-Aegon might need him around.

 

* * *

Lyanna hands him a little dish of microwaved baby food.  She’s stuck her finger in it about five times to check for temperature, and now it’s exactly warm enough for little Aegon.

 

It’s summer now, and there’s a whole new world of greenery and sunshine outside for Aegon to explore.  Aegon likes to crawl around in the grass. He also likes to try and eat rocks, so Lyanna and Arthur have to keep a close eye on him when they go outside.  Mostly, Aegon likes to watch the squirrels run around in Lyanna’s yard.

 

It’s evening, but it’s still warm enough that they can all have dinner outside on the porch.  Grilled cheese for Lyanna and Arthur, and a smorgasbord of liquidated veggies for Aegon.

 

Arthur knows how to hold Aegon by now.  He makes sure the little guy’s head is supported.  For such a little person, his head is huge. Lyanna says it’s no wonder she needed a C-section.  Couldn’t be expected to push out a baby that big.

 

There’s two kinds of baby food in the dish.  Orange and green. All the food groups, really.

 

“Open wide, Eggy.” Arthur says.  Aegon is happy enough to swallow down a scoop of squash puree.

 

“Eggy?” Lyanna asks with a smile.

 

“Aegon seems a little formal, don’t you think?” Arthur replies.  Aegon seems more like a name for a dignified businessman. Or a Seattle hipster.  Eggy is more appropriate for the baby dribbling orange-colored spit all over Arthur’s shirt.

 

Lyanna rolls her eyes.  “You’ll be happy to know I’ve been calling him Jon.”

 

“Ooh, I would’ve been happy to hear that, a minute ago.  But now your son will forever be known to me as Eggy.” Arthur gives a scoop of the green baby food to the officially-titled  _ Eggy _ .  The happily smiling little guy goes for the spoon readily enough.  Then he grimaces at Arthur with a look of remarkably nuanced betrayal.

 

“He doesn’t like the green kind.” Lyanna says.  “But he needs to get his green vegetable nutrients too, y’know?”

 

“For sure.” Arthur agrees.

 

Lyanna’s phone buzzes.  She checks the screen, then mutes the call.  A call from Rhaegar, perhaps. Arthur doesn't think that Lyanna would actually mute a call from Rhaegar, but he can pretend.

 

For the time being, Lyanna rests her head against Arthur’s shoulder.  It’s a beautiful summer night, and Eggy is eating his vegetables. As long as they aren’t green.


End file.
